


bubblegum yum yum

by hehatesbullies



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gummy problems, M/M, Marshall sucks the colour out of Gumballs hair, um, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall steals a piece of Gumball's hair while he's sleeping and sucks the colour out of it. It's better than it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubblegum yum yum

Marshall and Gumball were cuddled up on Marshall's couch, away from the world, happy. Gumball was sleeping peacefully, Marshall watching him and wide awake. His bass leaned against the far wall, strings worn from well use.

Gumball was wearing a pink shirt with a cupcake on it, paired with pink jeans.

 _Typical,_ Marshall thinks,  _but adorable._

Marshall was wearing his trademark flannel shirt, unbuttoned though. He was also wearing black jeans and rainbow socks. They're Gumball's favourite.

Marshall had one arm wrapped around his gummy prince, and the other playing with his bubblegum hair. An idea sparked in Marshall's mind.

Carefully, Marshall pulled a small wad of gum off the prince's head. He then sunk his fangs in and sucked the pink out. 

But, um...

His fangs got stuck.

In the gum.

 _Oh glob,_ Marshall thought in peril,  _I'm stuck. Should I wake up Gumball? No... Uh..._

As he thought, Gumball stirred, then opened his eyes. A grin stretched his pale pink cheeks, making Marshall's face turn red

"Aw, Marshy." Gumball cooed, voice thick with sleep. "Let me help you." Gumball then sat up in Marshall's lap, prying the gum off of his fangs. It left a pink residue that made Marshall's fangs pink.

Gumball giggled as Marshall licked over his fangs (the residue didn't move) and grinned. "You doof." Gumball proclaimed, kissing his oblivious boyfriend.


End file.
